


Ты — мой свет

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cloud-Herder Sherlock, Falling Star, M/M, Star John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок — облачный пастух, а Джон — звезда. Долгое время Вселенная разделяла их друг от друга, но все изменит трагическая случайность. А такая ли она трагическая?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты — мой свет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Light of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554014) by [PockyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyGhost/pseuds/PockyGhost). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015 от команды WTF Johnlock 2015  
> Посмотреть фик можно здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3059854

Шерлок наблюдает за своими облаками, охраняет их, как пастух – овец, и это тяжело. Тяжело, потому что облака ничего не делают, а только безостановочно плывут по воздушным течениям, которые он задаёт. Тяжело, потому что все эти бесполезные существа на земле беспомощны и ничего не значат для него. Тяжело, потому что звезды появляются лишь ночью, а ведь звезды – самое потрясающее, что он когда-либо видел.

Да, Солнце днем большое и яркое, и, конечно, Солнце и Луна ближе, чем все остальные небесные светила, но эти двое только и говорят, что друг о друге. Они говорят о времени, проведенном вместе, а между облачными пастухами ходят слухи об их величественном разрыве: говорят, что ведьма, увидев их безграничную любовь, разделила их и поместила по разные стороны планеты, чтобы не видеть их вместе. Иногда Шерлоку кажется, что с ним и его звездой случилось то же самое, но затем благодарит небеса, что это не так.

Джон, может, и далеко, но они ни в коей мере не разделены так, как Солнце и Луна. Джон может выходить только ночью, его завораживающий свет меркнет в свете Солнца (иногда Шерлок ненавидит Солнце за это, но он не может злиться долго. Потому что, хотя Джона не видно днем, ему кажется, что Джон – его Солнце, а он – Луна. У Джона всегда есть свой внутренний свет, и всё, что может делать Шерлок, это жаждать и бороться за возможность ответить тем же), но они встречаются в полночь и говорят, пока проблески рассвета не заберут Джона обратно.

Джон говорит ему, что он удивительный, но на самом деле это Джон удивительный. Это он сидит вдалеке со своими братьями и сестрами и в течение дня смотрит на Шерлока, который не может ни видеть, ни слышать его. Шерлоку иногда хочется, чтобы все было наоборот и чтобы он наблюдал за Джоном днем, но тогда Джон будет одинок (даже в окружении своей семьи), а такого никогда не должно случиться.

Так, они обмениваются сообщениями через всё небо и не жалуются, хотя им так хочется сесть рядом, насладиться близостью друг друга, не обращая внимания на болтовню остальной Вселенной.

~*~*~

Это не случается вот так внезапно, но Шерлок вдруг замечает, что Джон становится больше. Однако, когда замечание слетает с его губ, эмоции исчезают с лица Джона, и он говорит:

– Ничего страшного, Шерлок, лучше расскажи мне про тот шторм, который ты устроил на краю континента.

Шерлок больше не возвращается к этой теме, даже когда Джон начинает раздуваться и краснеть из-за газов в своем теле. Он старается не думать о жизненном цикле звезд, о том, что по всем признакам Джон умирает. Шерлок старается не думать вообще.

~*~*~

Даже находясь высоко в небе можно узнать о многом, если внимательно слушать людей внизу. Они говорят о бывших, о спутниках и о любви. Однако, когда Шерлок приводит свою группу облаков в город, чтобы перебраться через высокие горы, он слышит тихие перешептывания про упавшую звезду.

Он пытается не забивать этим голову и продолжает пасти свои облака, но не может избавиться от мысли о большом и красном теле Джона.

Ночь приходит и приносит с собой тайну и невыносимую боль.

~*~*~

Джона нет на его обычном месте, Шерлок знал, что его там не будет, но паника все равно сковывает его. Он даже может представить, как Джон этим самым утром, раздувшись до невозможности, сдавил сам себя, но Солнце закрывало его и заглушало его стоны. Джон выкрикивал его имя, наблюдая, как тот перегонял облака, не волнуясь о звезде, которую любил так сильно. Его облака превращаются в яростные тучи, начинают лить дождь, чувствуя его эмоции. Он должен найти Джона.

Он начинает с моря, куда он прибыл вечером, прорываясь обратно к горам – там люди говорили о падении Джона. Шерлок кричит, воет, плачет, разгоняет других пастухов и их облака со своего пути. Он знает, что Джон должен быть где-то здесь, в горах, потому что именно здесь было так много разговоров про него. Люди, эгоистичные и глупые существа, обращают внимание на Вселенную, лишь когда она врывается в их жизнь.

Добравшись до гор, Шерлок позволяет своим рыданиям отражаться эхом и громом от каменных скал. Его послушные облака пропускают свет, чтобы он лучше видел землю. 

За считанные мгновения он находит Джона, его слабое мерцание, спрятанное в пропасти меж трех высоких гор. Шерлок боится, что звезда не переживет падение, но в следующий миг из горла Джона вырывается сдавленный всхлип.

С ним все хорошо. С ними все будет в порядке.

~*~*~

Многое изменилось с того момента, как Джон упал на землю; им пришлось приспосабливаться. Они уже не так далеко друг от друга, как прежде, но Джон, оказавшись так близко к Солнцу и Луне, был крайне очарован ими. Шерлок понял, что ревновал, только после того, как Джон признался ему в своих чувствах (прокричав о своих намерениях с верхушки горы, бросив вызов всем ведьмам: пусть только попробуют разлучить их друг с другом) и разогнал все сомнения.

Они говорили теперь и днем, и ночью, а пастухи облаков быстро уяснили себе не подходить к необитаемым горам ближе, чем на несколько миль.

Спустя тысячи лет Шерлок и Джон лежали между трех гор, глядя в ночное небо, крепко обняв друг друга, когда Шерлок заговорил:

– Джон, ты скучаешь по своей семье там, наверху?

Джон усмехнулся, уткнувшись носом в его кудри.

– Иногда я вспоминаю те дни, когда мы были в небе, и скучаю по ним. Мы оба были так счастливы, я никогда не волновался, что ты будешь беспокоиться обо мне так, как сейчас. Но знаешь что, мой облачный страж? – Джон поцеловал его шею. – Я никогда не буду счастлив, если снова буду видеть тебя так же мало, как тогда. Ты упадешь вместе со мной?

И Шерлок согласился. Они падали вместе, и это было ярко, это было опасно, и это была любовь.


End file.
